


Changing Who You Are

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [111]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can u please do one with the new kiss, where Emma storms out of Granny's for something Killian does. He calls her Emma, Sweetheart. Quiet words were ushered and then he said trust me and then the passionate kiss followed? Please :) I would love to see your version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Who You Are

In the days following their return from the Enchanted Forest, the town seemed to be filled with the strange sensation of a cold front in the middle of the summer. Emma was unsure why it was, and it wasn’t exactly like the town had a geologist that they could consul for that sort of thing. Everyone was in a constant state of stress over the situation, as if a new evil could strike at any time.

But to be honest, it was one of the furthest things on Emma’s mind. She was too busy trying to finally allow herself to accept the family she had gained so suddenly, now that her walls were slowly falling down. However it was not all; Emma was attempting to push her walls further by letting in someone she had kept out for so long: Killian.

Perhaps that was the reason she noticed the changes at all. If she were further away from the situation then she may not have noticed them at all. The changes started small, or so Emma had noticed. At first he had taken to wearing his prosthetic hand more and more, even though Henry had remembered all of them and they were no longer in the past. He then started to try and change the way he interacted with people, and to be honest she didn’t quite mind the fact that he was trying to get along with her family. Then he started trying the change the way he talked, no longer using vocabulary such as ‘ _lass’_ , ‘ _bloody hell_ ’, or her favourite, ‘ _love_ ’.

She had been trying to find reasons for him to be doing so, reasons why it wouldn’t be as weird. But the more she tried, the less she was able to find a reason for his changes. It just didn’t make any sense to her.

So when Emma saw him in Granny’s diner wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt, she lost it. She walked straight into the diner, got her coffee and bear claw, and then walked straight out. Emma had to admit that it was hard for her not to make eye contact with him, especially since he looked so attractive in those clothes.

She knew that he had seen her walk in; she could feel her eyes on her the entire time she was there, waiting for her to turn around and say something to him. But she never did.

The moment she exited, she could feel him following after her.

“Emma, wait!” he called out for her, clearly sounding confused at her lack of acknowledgement that morning.

She stopped and turned around, placing her coffee and bear claw on the bench beside her.

“Did I do something wrong?” he breathed, sounding unsure of himself. “What changed since last night?”

“You did!” she couldn’t help but exclaim. At the sight of his confused expression she began to explain, “You’ve changed. Everything about you seems to be slowly slipping away. You got rid of your hook, the words you use, your personality, and now your clothes! You don’t even wear the eyeliner anymore! It’s almost as if you’re trying to change who you are all together!” she felt herself pause at that, and the look on her face indicated that she wasn’t wrong. “Oh my god, you are, aren’t you? You’re trying to become like everyone else! Why would you do that?”

She turned and began to walk away; completely forgetting about the breakfast she had bought a few minutes ago.

“Emma, Sweetheart, wait!” she heard him call out. He had been wearing his hook, and Emma guessed that it was due to the discomfort of wearing the stupid prosthetic all the time. She was a few feet away from him, so he had to run again to catch up with her. He used his hook to, well, hook around her wrist and draw her in tightly.

“Sweetheart?” she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. “See? Again with the change in vocabulary!”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, looking down. “Emma, the truth is that I want to be good enough to court you. I don’t want anyone to look at you and see a beautiful princess being courted by a pirate. And I want to appeal to you. I want you to look at me and see a man who you would want to court you. I don’t want you to have to be ashamed of me.”

She closed the gap between them slightly, “What makes you think that I was ashamed? What makes you think that I wouldn’t want you just the way you are? What makes you think that I haven’t fallen for the pirate who’s a dashing rapscallion? Why would I want him to be anything other than the man he is?”

She could feel his breath stagger against her skin. He took a large step towards her to close any space remaining, and she felt his lips crash upon hers. She did nothing to discourage his actions, and slipped her arms around his waist to draw him in tighter. She could feel his hands on her hair, holding her so she was close enough for him to continue kissing her.

When they drew apart, she could see the dashing smile on his face that she had grown to love.

“Well then, Love, I promise to make everything go back to the way they were before,” he said, caressing her cheek tenderly.

“Maybe you can keep the outfit for the occasional wear,” Emma said, sounding husky as she ran her fingers down his chest. She had to admit, all things considered that he looked extremely hot in the clothes he was wearing.

He smirked at her as he circled his arms around her tightly, “I think we can come to some sort of arrangement about that then.”

She relaxed in his arms, “Good.”


End file.
